Why not? A Rock Lee One Shot
by Fabiana Sumimura
Summary: There's almost nothing about Lee. I don't know why ;-; So I decided to do a one shot by my self c: I posted it in Quotev too, so you don't think that I'm copying someone else job u.u Hope you like it! :D


Why not? - A Rock Lee One Shot

''_, wake up!'' I hear someone screaming in my ear. It was my best friend, TenTen. I send her a death glare while trying to get out of the bed.

''What?'' She was lucky that was my best friend. I f she wasn't, I could have thrown her a shuriken in the face.

''Wanna go to grab some food before the exam begins?'' TenTen asked, ignoring my actitude. And then, I remembered.

Today were going to take place the Chunnin exams and I was still in my bed, figuring out the numerous way to kill TenTen for waking me up. I jumped out of the bed and ran to te bathroom to clean up myself.

''I'll be ready in 10 minutes!'' I screamed from the inside.

*Time skip brought to you by the Icha Icha series*

We went to the dango place near my house, and talked about random thigs while eating.

''So, _, do you have any boyfriend yet?'' TenTen asked with a smirk.

''No, not yet. I'm not interested in anybody'' I answered .

''But you're awesome and beautiful! There's gotta be a los of boys behind you!'' TenTen exclamed.

'' Yeah, but none of them really worth it'' I said before eating a whole dango at once. ''What about you?''

''The same here. I think that you should get a boyfriend.''

''If it's the right one, I'll have one'' I said eating the last dango in my plate.

*Time skip brought to you by Ichiraku's Ramen :3 *

''See ya later TenTen!'' I said when we get to de academy and go with our teammates.

''_! Where the hell were you?!'' Rin asked me. He was one of my teammates. Sometimes, he could act like a mother, but we still loved him.

''We were worried about you'' Ichigo replied. He wasn't as overprotective as Rin, but he still cared about me.

''You shouldn´t worry about me. I was with TenTen in the dango place near to my house. If it wasn't for her, I would be sleeping right now ''. I answered sneaking my arms around their necks. We were a family. Rin was the mom, Ichigo the dad and I was the daughter who wasn't allowed to stay out before the sunset. They cared about me just like if I was part of their real families.

My parent died a year after I was born. Rin, Ichigo and TenTen were the only ones that i have by my side.

''Hey, _! Come over here!'' TenTen said waving a hand in my direction.

''I'll be back in a minute'' I said to the guys before approach to TenTen and her teammates.

''_, I want you to meet my teammates. This one is Neji'' she said pointing a guy with brown hair and white eyes. I waved at him shyly, but he didn't answered.

''And this one is Rock Lee'' TenTen said pointing to the other guy beside her. he had a bright black hair and a REALLY bushy eyebrows.

''Hi'' I said to him.

''How youthful...'' He murmured staring at me.

''Hm... Lee, are you alright?'' TenTen asked him waving a hand in front of his face.

''Ah, yeah...'' he replied still staring at me. ''Would you be my girlfriend? I'll protect you with my life'' he said with giving me a thumbs up. And then I noticed it.

''Sure'' I answered. Lee looked as surprised as TenTen and Neji.

''_, are you in drugs?'' TenTen asked.

''Can you repeat what you said?'' Neji asked.

''No TenTen, I'm not in drugs. And I said 'sure'. Why not?'' I said giving Lee a kiss in his cheek before leaving them to search my teammates, who were as surprised as the others.

*Time skip brought to you by THE YOUTH!*

The sun was setting in the horizon and the cool air make want to go home. But I didn't. I sat under a sakura tree and watched the sky as the stars appeared one by one. I tighned the grip around my scraf and let the memories flood my mind.

That scarf was the only thing that I had from my parents. That blue, warm and soft scarf was the only thing that my parents left me. The only thing that connected me with them.

''Do you mind if I sit?'' someone asked me. I turned around to find Lee.

''No, go ahead'' I told him. He sat next to me and a comfortable silence set between us.

''Tenten told me, that you didn't accept to any guy who asked you out. But why did you did it with me?'' Lee asked me. I took my time before answering his question.

''Because I can see that you're not like the other guys who've asked me out. I don't accept anyone because I'm afraid that they will hurt me. But you were different. I could saw that you wouldn't give up, even if my answer was 'no'. And that make you different form the rest, because you fight for what you want, no matter what.'' I said resting my head in his shoulder. He tensed up a little, but then he calmed down.

''You know? You were the first girl who ever said 'yes' to me. No matter how hard i tried, they always kept rejecting me. Tha fact that you accepted to be my girlfriend, gave me a little... hope.'' He said with his eyes in the sky.

''Hope?'' I asked.

''Yes, hope. You're such a beautiful and cute girl and you accepted to be the boyfriend of a boy like me. It makes me think that I can do anything in this world.

He didn't have to say anything else. I crashed my lips into his and kissed him softly. That were the cutest words that anyone ever said to me. At first he was surprised, but then he closes his eyes and relaxed. When we finished, I leaned my forehead in his shoulder and played with his hair in the back of his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

''I don't know what kind of girls you've asked out before, but they are crazy for rejecting a guy like you''.


End file.
